The invention relates to improvements in the composition, format and componentry of pneumatic and electro-pneumatic starters and the interrelation and function of their parts, which, as compared to prior art devices of similar type and application, exhibit the fact that they are more economical to fabricate, easier to assemble, more efficient, satisfactory and fail safe in operation, safely and easily adaptable to a multitude of applications and endowed with an ability to operate over an extended period of time with minimal requirements for maintenance.
Illustrative embodiments herein set forth, by way of example and not by way of limitation, feature a new and significantly improved lightweight plastic rotor for use in turbine powered machinery and particularly advantageous for use in application to turbine powered starters. The form and substance of this rotor is such to negate the occurrence of fracture and dangerous fragmentation thereof even under the most adverse conditions of speed to which it may be subjected and to exhibit, as compared to prior art rotors of the same size and having the same application, a materially reduced incidence of stress in use. The illustrative embodiments further reveal a new and improved rotor shaft and rotor carrier contributing to a significant ease in achieving a balanced mount of such rotor to its power transmission shaft and a power transmission assembly featuring in use a faster acceleration and deceleration than that heretofore possible with high speed turbomachinery. The latter obviates the need for special braking devices such as heretofore employed oin such machinery. Another element of the present invention is a new and improved rotor shroud in the nature of a buffer which complements the plastic rotor of the invention.
Pneumatic and electro-pneumatic starters per the present invention are further distinguished, for any given application, as compared to the prior art, by their lighter and more compact constructions, lower cost, and a faster and more precise operation.
As indicated, the forgoing spells out effective solutions to numerous problems heretofore subject of much costly prior investigation and research without achievement of the same.
Most importantly the construction, composition and arrangement of pneumatic and electro-pneumatic starter per the present invention is such to insure that in the event of a predetermined dangerous level of speed of their power transmission assembly in use thereof such speed will inherently be immediately induced to abate or the starter will cease operation in a very few seconds thereafter.
Electro pneumatic embodiments of the invention in preferred form provided a most simplistic failsafe control system affording assured substantially instantaneous starting of the machinery to which they apply.
For comprehension of the import of the invention, attention is directed to U.S. Pat. No. 4,518,310 issued May 21, 1985; U.S. Pat. No. 4,507,047 issued Mar. 26, 1985 and, in particular, the present inventor's application for U.S. application Ser. No. 832,831, filed Feb. 24, 1986, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,830,571 , the latter of which appears to be the only pertinent prior art.
Attention is directed to the fact that certain novel features of construction afforded by the invention subject of application Ser. No. 832,831 are included as part of the illustrative embodiments of the present invention.